Pluma y Tinta
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Odiaba haber sido usado por el simple capricho egoísta de ese idiota/ Yuvi
1. Primera Parte

**Pareja: **Yuvi, o sea, Kanda Yu x Lavi.

**Género: **Romance, Angust.

**Desclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, todos son de la floja – sigue sin rastros de una continuación- de Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**Pluma y Tinta - Primera Parte. **

* * *

**1. ****Beso.**

Kanda sabía que esto no debía haber pasado.

En primera instancia se encontraba el hecho de que él, no tenía entre sus planes desviarse de su camino para ir a ayudar al idiota conejo, tal vez si su tren no hubiera salido más tarde de lo debido se hubiera podido escaquear de las órdenes de Komui, quien le pidió ayuda al ser la persona que estaba más cerca del paradero del pelirrojo estúpido. Tal vez si Lenalee no hubiera estado enferma justo en esas fechas, o bien que la información que le dieron a Lavi no haya sido errónea, haciendo que Bookman acabase gravemente herido, y el aprendiz de este al verse en un campo de batalla donde lo más seguro perdería necesitaba con suma urgencia un apoyo, si todas esas circunstancias no se hubieran dado, estaba seguro que no hubiera tenido como obligación el ir al auxilio de semejante idiota. Aunque en realidad nada de esto tenía que ver con lo que en realidad sucedió, ya que la verdadera yaga del asunto era el _porqué_, cómo rayos alguien tan irascible como él mismo, dejó que Lavi le robase un beso.

Si bien le salvó el trasero al idiota, las cosas podrían acabarse en eso, Kanda estaba orgulloso de ser uno de los exorcistas más útiles dentro de la organización, así mismo estaba seguro que podía contra más Akumas que el conejo, no había razón para que se haya quedado esperando ver si el viejo Bookman aún estaba vivo, – a él le importaba un comino aquello – ni mucho menos haber dejado que Lavi en un arranque de alegría al saber a su maestro fuera de peligro, lo haya agarrado de las solapas del abrigo incrustándole un beso rápido, y fuerte, sin verdadero tacto, siquiera una señal de romanticismo, o atracción sexual desperdigada, no, solo fue un beso, un jodido beso. Fue el tacto de dos labios, la unión momentánea de estos, y el pronto alejamiento. Kanda no pudo decir que odio el acto.

* * *

**2. ****Normalidad. **

Era obvio que el evento efectuado, bajo total desaprobación de Kanda, no dejaría huellas tangibles una vez el japonés - salido de la sorpresa - hubiera golpeado a Lavi, hasta dejarle un lindo moretón en su único ojo. Así que fue algo normal que Lavi una vez llegando a la organización haya sonreído de la forma más descaradamente bonita – sonrisa gigante que se comía la luz del recinto – a la bella Lenalee quien fue a recibirlos, tampoco fue algo anormal que Kanda haya pasado del saludo, o que haya respondido a este con su típico monosílabo de "Tsk," y después se haya adentrado a su cuarto.

Todo había vuelto al punto de inicio, se supone que eso era bueno.

* * *

**3. ****Mirada.**

No fue a propósito, es más Kanda estaba seguro que esta no era su culpa, no lo era, y rebanaría con Mugen a quien sea que lo contradiga, solo era algo… algo que pasaba, un hecho extraño que acontecía; decidió echarle la culpa al conejo.

Fue al siguiente día de volver a la organización, siendo más precisos todo empezó a suceder esa mañana que fue a desayunar – soba – y como de costumbre vio a las tantas alimañas molestosas que le rodeaban – llámense buscadores, o exorcistas –no es que les haya querido tomar atención, por favor, algo que ya tenía bien aprendido era el bello arte de ignorarlos, a no ser – claro – que estos se metiesen en su camino, o le fregaran el desayuno con una charla de lo más absurda y en un grado de idiotez de por sí muy grande. Ese día fue hecho solo para olvidar que había alguien más en su entorno, lo de siempre, eso era, pero ese idiota entró en escena y jodió las cosas sin siquiera pretenderlo. No pudo evitar mirarlo, seguir sus pasos, cómo saludaba a cuanta gente se pasaba por su enfrente, la sonrisa –con cierta calidez distinta a la usual - que le dedicaba a Lenalee una vez la veía, y al final su mirada se dirigía en él, lo pilló mirándolo, mas solo sonrió con esa sonrisa de fingido niño bueno, – felicidad abrupta, tan falsa como el mismo nombre del chico – y después solo levantó el brazo derecho, y desde la distancia sin miedo alguno, gritó su nombre de pila, no el común y monótono Kanda dicho por todos, más bien ese "Yu" casi cantado. Detestar a alguien así, con tan poco respeto para con su vida, tan feliz que da asco, gente que desentraña recuerdos que ya no se desean fuera de su lugar, era fácil, Kanda estaba seguro de encontrar aborrecible al sujeto hace menos de una semana, pero cada día a partir de ese, mientras sus ojos traicioneros observaban a Lavi, siendo siempre su blanco, no podía evitar pensar si aún había ese desprecio. Al poco tiempo botó la pregunta en algún rincón del recuerdo, esa respuesta no tenía por qué importarle.

* * *

**4. ****Dudas.**

Kanda estaba seguro que tenía cosas mucho más importantes en su vida que andar fregándose la cabeza con cosas que siquiera él mismo entendía bien, más si estás eran nuevas y no tenía verdadero sentido tocar el punto. Él ya tenía su vida, problemas que lo acarreaban y no le dejaban en paz, entre ellos los sueños de una mujer que nunca pudo ver bien, y la misma angustia de querer hacerlo, tocarla, reconocerla, saber al menos qué fue de ella, era algo que venía cargando desde la infancia, esa opresión de su pecho que mataba, la emoción mortífera del amor perdido, a pesar de saberse alguna vez correspondido, y no tener siquiera una mísera memoria de esos tiempos, y a esto se sumaba la búsqueda poco fructífera de su mejor amigo… Alma. Lavi no venía a cuento, era un ente que sobraba en la historia.

Se dijo eso por el tiempo de un año, si intentaba dudar, acallaba todo interrogante de su propia cabeza, diciéndose que el pelirrojo no importaba, y si lo hacía era mejor olvidarlo, era lo mejor para su bien, y su camino, y tenía que guardar fidelidad a esa persona, por más que no sabía quién rayos era ella, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Y se tragó la idea, lo había hecho por un año, ya se dijo, lo malo es que al siguiente apareció un obstáculo. Y eso era estúpido porque Lavi seguía sin ser nada, absolutamente nada relevante en su vida, pero encontró un obstáculo.

* * *

**5. ****Blanco.**

Fue un día cualquiera, Kanda estaba de mal humor, –cosa que era típica – y conviviendo con este fue a una misión, su compañero fue Lavi, y el hombre viejo denominado como Bookman. Quiso intentar pensar que no tenía compañeros, y que en realidad iba a una misión solo.

Pero Lavi es Lavi, no importa si él ponga la cara del demonio mismo, y le viera con ojos de; _"te cortaré la cabeza si te acercas", _si bien el chico sabía cómo hacer para resguardar su vida, la verdad era que Lavi era más astuto de lo que parece, y por más que se le llame "estúpido", el pelirrojo era quien se salía con la suya, y no Kanda, por más que tuviera una espada, y nada de miedo en usarla, el conejo se sentó al frente de su persona, antes de que pudiera dormitar de lo que sería un gran viaje. Y ese ojo verde esmeralda – no quería pensar, que había pensado en la tonalidad del verde de su ojo, al extremo de darle una similitud con el color de una joya – le vio sin desviar la mirada, y quería hablar, se notaba, mas Kanda no empezaría una charla – no, claro que no – así que intentó mirar el estúpido paisaje que se encontraba fuera del tren, y dejar de preguntarse por qué no agarraba mugen, lo amenazaba y acababa con esto, y cuando su mano decidió agarrar la empuñadura de su amada arma, escuchó la voz de Lavi – esa misma asquerosamente irritante.

— Yu — y claro, el muy maldito, desgraciado, idiota, mal nacido, tenía que empezar todo con su nombre de pila. Era fácil despreciarlo, y por eso era tan confuso el no poder hacerlo.

— Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así — gruñó. Mugen se movió rápidamente en el aire, parecía que hasta había cortado este, y se puso a pocos centímetros del cuello de Lavi, quien retrocedió un poco en su propio asiento, ambas manos intentando protegerle, (intento vano por cierto) pero el destino es bueno con el conejo, la vida lo amaba lo suficiente como para que el mismo Kanda tomará un poco de aire, y baje su espada de donde tenía puesto, aun así seguí agarrándola y dijo: — ¿Qué quieres? — que conste el tono de voz seguía siendo cortante.

Lavi sonrió, tomó un poco de aire, y parecía haberse olvidado que hace poco lo amenazaron con un arma, y que la cara de Kanda decía que eso no era un juego, así mismo el japonés nunca bromeaba, pero Lavi parecía dejar de lado a su memoria fotográfica en esas ocasiones, y lo trataba como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque si sucedía algo, o al menos así era para Kanda.

— Escuché que tuviste un encuentro con el nuevo miembro de la orden… ¿Cómo es el chico?

Kanda no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, de esas en que sus labios se arrugaban, al igual que el entrecejo, ya sea porque ese nuevo miembro era Allen Walker, el chico al cual quería golpear por alguna razón que su propia cabeza no entendía, lo había encontrado como una persona exasperante, vete tú a saber por qué, pero así lo hacía, así mismo que no entendía el floreciente interés del pelirrojo, que era fisgón, pero nunca había preguntado directamente por alguien.

— Moyashi es solo un idiota que morirá rápido.

Lavi sonrió todavía más, argumentando que deseaba conocerlo, y el portador de mugen solo desvió la mirada a la ventana, estaba nevando, y la nieve blanca hizo que desprecie más al albino.

* * *

**6. ****Nada. **

Kanda no era nada para Lavi, así mismo el pelirrojo no podía significar nada para el japonés, era algo obvio.

Ambos eran un par de exorcistas, Kanda ya dio las razones por las cuales no estaba dispuesto a entablar ningún tipo de relación con nadie – excepto Lenalee a la que apreciaba como una hermana pequeña, y no con el complejo espantoso de Komui – y Lavi tenía su mundo paralelo, rodeado de libros, y el viejo Bookman, y escrituras, y tinta, y papel, al igual que un millar de documentos de historia. No había que olvidar que los Bookman eran un clan dedicado a solo observar el mundo externo, documentar todo – sin hablar de bandos, y del bien, y del mal, y esas cosas – lo que veían, y entre sus requisitos estaba el no tener sentimientos. En realidad Kanda no hubiera sabido eso, sino fuera porque una vez oyó como el viejo amargado gritaba a su estudiante, haciéndole recuerdo ese punto.

Fue ahí donde toda esperanza quedó muerta, aunque esta nunca existió, porque él mismo la había matado.

* * *

**7. ****Fiesta. **

Ocurrió en una fiesta.

Lenalee vino con su dulce sonrisa y tocó su puerta hasta que se cansó de oírla y hacerse al loco, ella pidió que se uniera a los demás, que había un miembro que cumplía años, y todos querían que se una al festejo –Kanda lo dudaba, él sabía que gran parte de los miembros de la Orden Oscura le temían, le despreciaban, o ambos – pero Lenalee sonreía, e insistía, así mismo hacía pucheros graciosos con los labios mientras más se negaba, y de esa forma, de esa forma tan absurda acabó por acceder.

Claro, que se uniera a la fiesta, y abrazara a susodicho con la misma emoción que los otros integrantes de la Orden, mientras le felicitaba, era imposible, tampoco era probable que vaya a comer todos los bocadillos posibles sin recato alguno como Moyashi, así mismo no iría a la pista de baile y bailaría en el lugar, no, lo cual hizo que él se quedara sentado en una de las sillas, viendo a todos y a nadie al mismo tiempo. Odiando el hecho de haberse dejado convencer por su amiga.

Pero el aburrimiento era mucho, y la gente era descuidada, mucha felicidad parece volver a la gente idiota, así que fue en menos de media hora que los del cuerpo científico, los ayudantes de Komui, le trajeran un poco de bebida, bebida alcohólica, parecía que todos se olvidaron que era menor de edad, y que en realidad Kanda era un total amateur en ese tipo de cosas, por más que no lo pareciera. Y todo comenzó con una copa, y luego otra, otra más, y siguió tomando las bebidas que le traían, y al final se vio a si mismo levantándose para tomar más. Fue un error, otro de sus grandes errores.

* * *

**8. ****Desliz. **

No supo cómo paso. Tenía los recuerdos truncados en ese momento en que se sirvió su ¿sexta?, ¿Séptima?, ¿novena?, copa, y de ahí la cosa se volvió muy difusa, pero ahora ahí estaba, su espalda sentía la dureza de la pared, y frente a él, frente a él no sabía quién se encontraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios muy ocupados para pensar en otra cosa, pero estaba besándose con alguien, arrinconado contra la pared, y sentía claramente como unas manos descaradas recorrían su cuerpo. El aliento se hizo insuficiente, muy poco para sus pulmones, era algo de esperar que se separaran, y ahí recién se dio cuenta de quien, era, y era obvio, a pesar de que no hubiera querido que lo sea.

Lavi tenía su ojo verde fundido con una luz nueva, que nadie se equivoque ahí no había un sentimiento de cariño, amor o entrega, él era un Bookman, que nadie se olvide de ese hecho; más bien en esa orbe esmeralda se encontraba impresa la lujuria, era algo nuevo, Kanda no pensó que pasaría eso, que lo vería así, tampoco que la idea no se le hiciera desagradable. No podría decirse que la siguiente acción fue involuntaria, la mano del de cabellos azabaches se enredaron en las hebras rojizas, del color del mismo fuego, que tenía Lavi, que con la fuerza que Kanda poseía lo haya acercado, sus narices se rozaron, los alientos se juntaron, esa sensación vertiginosa aumentó en el vientre, y se besaron, de nuevo, con más fuerza de la debida quizá. Al principio fueron solo los labios, el toque era insuficiente, y separaron la abertura de ambas bocas, al poco tiempo sintieron una húmeda amiga que no pertenecía a su cavidad bucal entrar, y jugar con su propia lengua, se sentía bien, demasiado, Kanda bajó las manos, tocó el cuerpo contrario, lo hizo con descaro, se encontró así mismo quitando la camiseta del pelirrojo, y Lavi solo rio con eso, apretando más su rodilla contra su entrepierna, era excitante. El mundo externo no existía en ese momento, pero aquella realidad abrupta – de que al final de cuentas estaban en un pasillo, y les podían encontrar – les golpeó fuerte, ya que Lenalee pasó por ahí y los vio – los vio, carajo, los encontró liados en una situación que nadie más debería ver – y tras soltar un gritito, que intentó acallar con su mano, salió de la forma más discreta que pudo del lugar.

Fue algo por demás obvio que Kanda empujaría a Lavi fuera, la cercanía quemaba -demasiado-y con el simple empujón – nunca hay que olvidar que Kanda tiene una fuerza sobre humana – hizo caer al pelirrojo en el suelo, escuchó un "Yu," que se dijo con sorpresa, aun así con cara de disgusto se fue.

* * *

**9. ****Resolución. **

Lenalee era una chica tierna, muy linda, así que fue obvio que al día siguiente ella se sentara conjunto a él en el desayuno, tenía una sonrisa impresa en sus labios, de esas más dulces que la azúcar misma, y esta ternura casi maternal fue dirigida a él. Era una pregunta oculta en su garganta, jamás dicha pero existente, y esa duda no pensaba responderla, ni a ella, ni a él, ni a nadie.

Así que tras pasar unos cuantos minutos, Lenalee se aburrió, y a la vez que tomaba el primer sorbo de su café preguntó:

— ¿Has visto a Lavi?

Esperaba algo más directo, y agradeció demasiado que ella no fuese indiscreta, cerró los ojos, y se hizo al desinteresado - era mejor hacer eso,- antes de meter en sus labios un bocado de su desayuno, decidió responder.

— Ayer estábamos ebrios.

Pero Kanda se acordaba, aún había ese mismo cosquilleo en los labios, aún recordaba la sensación de la pared en su espalda, la rodilla que rozaba su entrepierna, esa sensación asquerosa que no era desagradable, también seguía la duda de si Lavi en realidad se emborrachó la noche anterior. Aunque el pelirrojo sí tenía un aguante para estas cosas, los Bookman solían ver al alcohol como buen aliado a la hora de sacar información, aún así prefirió creer sus palabras. No había otra razón que el alcohol en sus venas para que pasara lo que pasó.

Tenía que ser así, a pesar de que Lenalee moviera su cabeza contrariada, e hiciera una mueca con los labios, no quería cambiar su respuesta.

* * *

**10. ****Comienzo. **

Que Lavi olvidara todo era imposible, se dio cuenta cuando una vez se encontraron en el pasillo, y él dijo su nombre – su nombre de pila, que nunca se iba de su lenguaje por más amenazas que le hiciera – y después le sonriera, y esa sonrisa no era esa grande y brillante, tenía más picardía en ella de lo normal, mucho más de lo normal, que lo haya empujado apartándolo de su camino, y desenvaine mugen y amenazara "No me llames Yu, estúpido conejo," fue la prueba de que él deseaba olvidar esa noche, pero no podía. Lavi rió esa vez, sin importarle su bienestar.

Pero las cosas no pasaron a más, vinieron otras misiones, la vida siguió, como siempre, pero tras ir al Arca, pelear con Noés, y quedar todos heridos – Kanda en una parte pensó que moriría, y estaba listo para aceptar ese destino – y después ir a la enfermería para curarse, Kanda notó que Lavi lo estaba mirando más de lo debido, quiso preguntar el por qué de su cara de idiota, no lo hizo, prefirió por enésima vez escapar de la enfermería.

Una vez se dio cuenta que ya no lo seguirían – sus heridas estaban curadas, y solo era Tiedoll quien lo retenía – se acostó en su cama, dándose cuenta que la había extrañado. Su mirada se perdió en la puerta, se fijó ahí sin razón aparente, al poco tiempo sintió los párpados pesados, y fue cayendo en las aras de Morfeo, pero la puerta se abrió – se dio cuenta que no la había asegurado – y por ella entró Lavi, divertida sonrisa en su rostro, y comenzó con un:

— Sabía que estarías aquí Yu.

Odiaba que dijera su nombre con total confianza, odiaba que haya entrado en su territorio y siquiera tenga miedo de ello, odiaba haber revuelto los ojos, botar un suspiro, y no golpearlo, más bien solo preguntar.

— ¿Qué quieres? — rígido y cortante, casi ácido, era Kanda a fin de cuentas.

Lavi se sentó en la cama, tenía la confianza para hacerlo – Kanda cayó en cuenta que por más que fuera de lo más amenazante, habían personas más locas de lo normal para darse esas confianzas – y su ojo verde brillaba de nuevo – como esa noche – y le veía, solo le veía, y después sonrió, Lavi era un cínico. Tan cínico que después gateó en la cama, era la primera vez que no hablaba como un loro en su presencia, era la primera vez que rompía la barrera de distancia impuesta para algo más que una broma de mierda, era la primera vez que Kanda no quería apartarlo – o al menos todo esto pasaba sin los efectos del alcohol – y Lavi aumento la sonrisa cínica una vez estuvieron cara a cara, y el espacio que separaba a ambos labios se cortó. Entre ambos no podían existir besos que sean suaves, y acariciantes, casi tiernos, eran un par de hombres con las hormonas a flor de piel – no podía haber otra razón más allá en esta atracción difícil de reconocer – así que obviamente el contacto fue meramente pasional, con mordidas que herían los labios, manos que tocaban más de lo que deberían y a veces se prensaban en la ropa, con ganas de herir la piel encapsulada, un toque descarado donde no había descansos, pero el aire hizo falta a ambos pulmones. Cuando se separaron, y se vieron a los ojos, jadeantes, Kanda se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y que tenía que parar todo ahora, si es que no deseaba lamentarse después. Lo botó de su lado, y prontamente gruñó:

— Sal de aquí conejo idiota.

No espero la siguiente respuesta.

— No te preocupes solo será sexo.

Accedió con esas palabras.

* * *

**11. ****Conteo. **

No era todo el tiempo, pero tampoco era algo atípico que pasase.

Lavi entraba en la habitación – porque la puerta estaba abierta, y era el único que tenía las agallas de hacerlo – y no había muchas palabras – el pelirrojo hablador, que nunca se callaba, perdía gran parte de su dialecto en esos momentos - solo se acercaba, le agarraba la barbilla, y susurraba un "Yu" – el nombre jamás salía de sus labios por más que le molestase – que sonaba tentador y acababa por besarlo.

En realidad era Lavi quien lo buscaba para empezar todo – porque Kanda, nunca, jamás, lo buscaría, primero tendría que estar drogado para hacerlo – pero era el mismo japonés quien perdía la paciencia, tiraba al pelirrojo a la cama, se deshacía de las ropas y tomaba el control del acto al poco tiempo. El sexo era duro, había mordidas, y uñas que se hundían en la piel, con ganas de herir al contrario, una tortura para no hacer salir jadeos más fuerte de lo normal, aunque era Lavi era quien al final nunca podía evitar hacer salir más de un quejido de dolor mezclado con placer, sentirse más excitado con los sonidos que salían de sus labios era irreverentemente fácil. Y los sonidos provenientes de los otros labios nunca eran bloqueados por otros, ya que una vez empezado el acto no existían besos en la boca, solo era al principio, después besarse era algo inaceptable, eso era para amantes, ellos no llegaban a ese término.

Al principio fue obvio quién tendría el control, ya se sabe, Kanda era el más fuerte y dominante, en lo que respecta a carácter, y Lavi no veía problemas en la posición, pero antes de hacerlo cayeron en cuenta de que si alguien veía cojear al conejo podrían despertar sospechas, y el que las heridas de Kanda desaparecieran en un dos por tres era demasiado conveniente. Kanda fue el pasivo, y no cambiaría de posición a no ser que quieran ser pillados – y no querían, porque Kanda perdería su orgullo, y Lavi no deseaba ser golpeado y regañado por su mentor – aún así el roce de piel contra piel, la nueva sensación de ser llenado por ese cuerpo extraño, el vaivén de caderas, cuando se tocaba ese punto exacto que le hacía ver lo suficientemente bien todo – absolutamente todo – lo que estaba pasando, era ahí cuando no se arrepentía de nada, aunque era solo por unos minutos u horas, la vergüenza renacía cuando se despertaba y encontraba la cama vacía.

* * *

**12. ****Palabras. **

A veces Lavi volvía a hablar, pero sus palabras no eran las de siempre, su voz no tenía el mismo tono, era ronca, oscilante y atractiva – no le jodía los nervios por el tono que usaba. Tal vez esta tenía algo de malo – eso pasaba muchas veces después del sexo, cuando Kanda sentía su cuerpo lo suficientemente entumecido como para conciliar el sueño, era en el preciso momento en que cerraba los ojos en que Lavi se acercaba lo suficiente como para tocarlo de nuevo, y el contacto no era sexual, no lo era, solo era una caricia a su hebras, y un poco a su piel, las manos del aprendiz de Bookman eran ásperas, y callosas, también cálidas, y se estremecía en el acto, pero no quería aceptarlo, nunca lo haría. Y en ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo, donde se encontraba una nueva intimidad, una que ninguno de los dos aceptaría, decía una frase de lo más estúpida en voz alta:

— Eres hermoso Yu.

Era algo inaudito, Kanda odiaba que alguien lo alabe por esas cosas, era un hombre por Dios, recibir esos halagos era un golpe bajo a su masculinidad. Debería golpearlo, de verdad que tendría que hacerlo, pero estaba adormilado – o esa era la escusa – así que se limitaba a gruñir con voz cansada – el intimidante Kanda no lo era tanto en esos momentos.

— Cállate imbécil.

Lavi reía tras eso, con una aparente felicidad, que era de lo más simple reía, – él era falso, siempre fue falso – daba una pequeña caricia a su hebras, y repetía la misma frase. Era algo humillante el no sentirse del todo indignado, que nunca haya podido rebatir el punto en serio, y mucho más que eso se debiera al hecho de que en ciertos sentidos le gustaba lo que decía, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Mucho menos cuando viera como Lavi se acercaba a Lenalee y le sonriera bonito – un poco más bonito que de costumbre – y que el pelirrojo siempre preferiría pasar tiempo con Allen, ya que lo veía algo así como un amigo – aunque tampoco lo hacía, era un Bookman – y mientras más lo veía, se daba cuenta, que era el plato de segunda mesa. Lavi no se acostaría con Lenalee porque no quería meterse con Komui – pero en ella encontraba la verdadera belleza – tampoco lo haría con Allen porque el chico tal vez quisiera meter en medio sentimientos – pero era con Allen con quien la pasaba mejor – Kanda solo representaba una manera de desatar la frustración sexual. El japonés quería creer que no le importaba esa conclusión.

* * *

_No sé si a alguien le gustó esta historia, hasta donde está, puede que sí, puede que no, no lo sé. _

_Como ven, yo soy una fan de la pareja, y leí muchas historias que están situadas dentro de lo canon en lo que respecta a esta pareja, mas nunca leí nada en versión de Kanda, mucho menos una que se dé en un tema más angustioso. Este fic es un poco raro, no hay muchos diálogos, y está separado en pequeñas partes por el simple hecho de que me dio ese capricho, es más en realidad esta historia debería ser un one-shot, pero… me pareció apropiado dividirlo en dos, una que es la férrea negación, y la otra que es la aceptación, que parece más una resignación. Quisiera saber si a alguien le gustó la historia, si es así ver sus comentarios, o si no las quejas. La segunda parte – y última - yo creo que viene la siguiente semana, y según a la aceptación de esta misma me atrevería hacer la versión de Lavi, que tendría otra perspectiva. _

_Bien, eso es todo, hasta otra. _


	2. Segunda Parte

_Esta es la segunda parte… espero que a alguien le guste. Una advertencia a tomar en cuenta, este episodio contendrá más spoilers que el anterior episodio, - siento no haber advertido antes – espero no se confundan con esto._

* * *

**_Pluma y Tinta – Segunda Parte._**

* * *

**13. ****Alma.**

Se acabó.

Cuando Kanda abrazó el delgado cuerpo de su amada sintió que por primera vez en su vida podía respirar en paz, siempre la tuvo, al menos la conoció, no todo fue una ilusión, ella fue la primera persona importante en su segunda vida, y si bien las cosas eran diferentes, - ella era hombre - y esto seguía doliendo, quedaba esa dicha mezclada con frustración, que lo envolvía, pero no era tan malo… quería creer que no lo era.

Cuando se escapó de todo, absolutamente todo, de la Orden, de los Noé, de esa vida de mierda, de tanta frustración, envolviendo contra su pecho a lo único que de verdad le importó, la única razón que lo tenía atado a la vida, y lo hacía reacio a dejarla, sintió paz. Estaba listo para morir, con ella, por ella, solo ella, Alma, pero no todo acaba de eso, hubiera sido un dulce final amargo, pero tendría algo de feliz al fin y al cabo, mas no, las cosas no son así, no es tan fácil.

Cuando él con voz agónica, que casi desaparecía de su garganta, casi no se escuchaba, eran solo murmullos, dijo lo siguiente:

— Ese chico es un Noé.

Fue tras esas palabras que la culpa tomó un papel relevante, era su culpa que el idiota de Moyashi acabara por despertar en su totalidad a esa parte que tenía enclaustrada, y todo por jugarse el papel de Cupido, y el maldito niño bueno, tan idiota, tan idiota que al final le debía más de un favor.

Fue por la estúpida culpa que volvió.

* * *

**14. ****Consuelos. **

Perfecto.

Kanda frunció los labios, mientras veía su mano, esas jodidas grietas, el presentimiento no erróneo de que estaba a poco o nada de ser un Caído. Bien, fue a ayudar, mas no estaba consiguiendo mucho de su objetivo ya que su tiempo de vida cada vez se acortaba más, así que encontró como una vía el presentarse para General ahora que había más de un cupo disponible.

Cuando llegó a la organización muchos lo vieron con reproche, pensaron que los traicionó, mas Kanda nunca tuvo la intensión de hacerlo – aunque aún odiaba a la Orden – pero Lenalee le abrazó, le estrujó entre sus brazos y Kanda no se pudo alejar del acto de cariño, y cuando ella lloró en su pecho y preguntó un:

— ¿Cómo está él?

Kanda miró al suelo, todo estaba mal, el Noé estaba tomando poco a poco el cuerpo del albino, y no es como si se podría hacer gran cosa con ello. Él había ido para saldar su deuda, pero así mismo estaba seguro que si llegando el momento necesario tendría que matarlo, lo haría sin chistar, pero decir aquello a Lenalee no traería nada bueno, era mejor que ella pueda seguir teniendo al menos un poco de esperanza, que ella siga siendo la única luz real dentro de los confines de ese oscuro lugar.

— Estará bien.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus ojos, y poco a poco empañaban sus mejillas, la china no estaría contenta hasta tener a todos sus preciados amigos con ella, de nuevo, y mientras no sucediera eso no podría volver a sonreír de verdad, de nuevo.

— Al menos tú estás aquí — dijo, las palabras se agrietaron en su garganta, pero era sincera — Allen se fue, y… y no hay rastros de Lavi.

Fue ahí donde se enteró, el pelirrojo fue secuestrado, no había rastros de él ni su mentor por más de tres meses, cabía la posibilidad de que no lo hacían porque hayan sido asesinados, al igual que también podría ser que la organización seria traicionada por el amplio conocimiento de los Bookman. Kanda intentó creer que ninguna de esas dos opciones era posible.

— El conejo volverá, tiene una suerte de mierda.

Lenalee rió bajito, y ella sabía que el consuelo no era solo para ella. Kanda a su vez quería creer que él mismo no intentaba aliviarse de todo, no quería entender que desde ese preciso momento no pudo sacárselo de la mente, porque eso significaba una traición para lo que se supone establecido.

* * *

**15.** **Desesperanza. **

Todo iba de mal en peor. Hubo un ataque de masivo de Akumas - y un par de Noés - en el Cuartel General de Europa, esta vez no fueron con ganas de dar un paseo, y solo intimidar a toda la Orden, esa vez la cosa fue en serio, atacaron a Hevlazka y robaron cuanta Inocencia pudieron, más bien las destruyeron en el acto. Casi toda la rama científica pereció, Komui no pudo salir ileso, tomaron su cabeza como una amenaza hacia toda la orden, y gracias a ello el caos bullió más rápido por todo el lugar.

Kanda llegó un par de días tras el acontecimiento, encontró el lugar hecho ruinas, mucho peor que cuando el Akuma de nivel 4 atacó la organización, gran parte del edificio se había derrumbado, y aún habían rastros de sangre en el suelo, el llanto ahogado estaba presente en cada miembro que seguía de pie, él mismo sintió como poco a poco iba deprimiéndose, mucho más cuando no encontró rastro de Lenalee, ella estaba en su cuarto encerrada mientras se deshacía en llanto, sabiendo que no pudo defender a su querido hermano.

Solo tenía que hacer guardia, he hizo el trabajo por tres días continuos, sin dejar su puesto un segundo, su cuerpo cada vez se debilitaba más, la muerte estaba cerca, escuchaba la sonata fúnebre cada día de forma más fuerte y estridente, ahora se daba cuenta que cuando llegase su hora no habría más que Lenalee para lamentarse su muerte, esa era la realidad. En el tercer día vino Miranda, y le dijo con esa voz suave, igual de amable que de la china, aún así más vulnerable, que ella lo relevaría por unas cuantas horas, y que él se fuera a dormir. Kanda no quería hacer caso, pero acabó por acceder por el cansancio, y al poco tiempo maldición el hecho de que su cuarto no haya sido destruido, que su cama siga intacta, de que su memoria no fuese mala ya que ese lugar traía a su mente vivos recuerdos que no deseaba desentrañar. No quería hacerlo, no ahora, no cuando se suponía tenía que fiel a algo, pero su mirada se fijó en la puerta, como lo hacía cada noche cuando estaba en la organización y también estaba Lavi. Mas no había esperanza, esta no era factible, Lavi seguía perdido, a lo mejor muerto, o tal vez no muerto, - no quería creer que esa opción era posible, - pero puede que jamás volvería a ver, y eso en sentidos que él no quería descifrar dolía. Se dio cuenta que aquello estaba empezando a lastimarlo.

Pero esa noche, esa oscura noche pasó algo inesperado, su puerta fue abierta. No, alguien no había ganado más agallas en este tiempo, tampoco Lenalee había dejado su habitación e invadió su privacidad, así mismo no hubo una emergencia, paso algo aún más fantástico. Por la puerta no entró nada más, ni nada menos que un demacrado Lavi. Una sonrisa rota se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo, y parecía tan indefenso, tan fuera de ese papel establecido, tan fuera de sí, se dio cuenta que en ese preciso momento ya no veía a la máscara de Lavi, más bien era otro ente, ese mismo que usaba las caretas. Sus ojos verdes le vieron, y no había parche, tampoco una cuenca vacía, ahí estaba el reflejo de dos gemas de hipnótico esmeralda, ojos que ya no brillaban, ahora eran opacos, casi apagados. Kanda quería decir algo, lo que sea, quería hacerlo en ese preciso momento, no quería insultarlo, al menos no ahora, pero antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de su garganta, el pelirrojo solo dijo su nombre, su nombre que no se perdía de su dialecto, al parecer eso nunca pasaría. Fue justo en ese momento en que toda defensa, toda barrera fue totalmente quebrantada, y se quedó indefenso.

Ahora solo quedaba respirar, y esperar, solo esperar. Lo peor es que ya sabía el fin de todo esto.

* * *

**16. ****Resignación.**

Nunca lo hubiera querido así, la verdad es que jamás deseo que esto pasara. Pero el esfuerzo de dos años, casi tres, se fue al drenaje, con una sola palabra, en un momento de flaqueo.

Cuando Lavi llegó, puso muy en claro que su ayuda sería momentánea, y que no tenía entre sus planes derrochar su vida, que ahora como Bookman – ya no un aprendíz, ese puesto quedó enterrado, como no pudo serlo el mentor de este – su vida le resultaba lo más importante, así mismo por ahora no quería escapar y ayudaría en lo que hiciera falta, eso le dijo a todos, sin simular sonrisas amistosas, y las bromas murieron, así mismo su felicidad fácil y ligera. Aunque a pesar de eso, ayudo en lo que pudo, y fue el sopor emocional de Lenalee, estuvo con ella día y tarde, pero en las noches, todas las noches se acostó con Kanda.

Eso era sexo, a veces duro, otras veces más lento, a veces si existían esos besos furtivos en los labios, muchas veces un buen número de palabras se murieron en los labios, casi todas las noches daba la sensación de que Lavi quería llorar, mas nunca lo hacía, y siempre volvía. Y había tanta rabia, y tanta pena, mucha estupidez transcrita en sus acciones, cuando Lavi lo miraba a los ojos, y robaba algo que no le pertenecía, se daba cuenta que estaba perdido, y casi todas las noches golpeaba de una forma u otra al pelirrojo para que este entendiese su rabia, Lavi que aprendió a fingir sonrisas cordiales algunas veces agarraba sus manos, e intentaba detenerlas, en su mayoría recibía peor trato que el planeado. A veces Kanda sentía que lo odiaba, que odiaba ser el juguete sexual de ese idiota, de ser el capricho egoísta de Lavi, odiaba haber caído ante alguien que siquiera existe. Pero fue en la noche en que el joven Bookman se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la horilla de esta, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo ponía en los labios, pareciendo más viejo que nunca, la abundancia de años que no pasaron encima de él, aunándose en su expresión, dijo la siguiente frase:

— Te enamoraste de mi, ¿verdad?

El japonés hubiera deseado rehusarse, pero no lo hizo, tampoco lo aceptó porque las frases de amor iban ligadas a solo una persona en su vida, y esa no era Lavi; pero ahí estaba el sentimiento más vivo que nunca, y aquel sentir lo comía vivo, no se negó porque tenía certeza de lo que sentía, y quería que al menos Lavi tuviese una idea. Y cuando este mismo se captó la indirecta, dio otra calada al cigarrillo, cerró los ojos, y dibujo una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

— Soy un idiota.

Lo era, tal vez uno diferente. Lavi no era el idiota adorable que creían todos, era otra cosa, tal vez muy distinta. A pesar de esa certeza el sentir se transcribió con más precisión.

* * *

**17. Pérdidas. **

Kanda estaba seguro que nació para perder. Parecía ser una ley ligada a su vida.

Nació siendo consciente de que en otra vida perdió al amor de su vida, y por ironías de la cruel vida cuando la reencontró – siendo así mismo la imagen de su amigo de infancia – volvió a marcharse, su vida se escapaba en cada respiro, toda batalla representaba el desperdicio de todas sus fuerzas, el fin de todo - la guerra que perduró tantos años, la muerte que se resguarda en la esquina, la desdicha venida e esta - parecía estar cerca, a pesar de eso sentía que su vida se iba a la basura, como si se tratase de un desperdicio, y no quería pensar que entre toda su lista de cosas que se desvanecen entre sus manos estaba el estúpido – o no mucho al final de cuentas – pelirrojo. Pero a veces lo veía, fingiendo otra vez ser Lavi, mientras caminaba hacia adelante rodeado de cuanta gente lo creía una persona simpática, y él era una mentira con vida, y siempre sería un Bookman, - nunca jamás dekaría ese puesto- y era un hecho que resaltaba a la vista, él, Lavi, sin lugar a dudas se marcharía.

…...

…..

..

Aquello se hizo realidad. Kanda seguía tocándose el rostro inconscientemente, mientras notaba que la cicatriz de su mano se había perdido, y no creía estar vivo, una parte suya estaba demasiado decepcionada con ese resultado. La última noche el joven Bookman no vino, no apareció en su habitación, ni por un segundo y con el transcurso de la noche cayó en cuenta que ya lo había perdido, y después movio su cabeza de forma negativa, dándose cuenta que siquiera eso había pasado.

El chico de ojos verde esmeralda no se despidió de él de forma diferente de la que hizo con Lenalee y Allen, no tenía por qué hacerlo en primera instancia, solo se acercó, y le extendió la mano, en signo de despedida, pero Kanda no tomó la extremidad del otro, y lo miró como si le tuviera asco, en ciertos sentidos lo hacía. Lavi al final dejó de insistir, y fingió una sonrisa – y el japonés empezó a odiar tanto verlo con esa jodida careta de mierda – y dijo lo más sorprendente que puede haber salido de sus labios: "Adiós, Kanda."

Y no hubo un "Yu" que salia de sus labios en una sonata casi cantada, o el sonido casi doloroso de ese pequeño nombre monosílabo de parte de Lavi, solo quedo aquello que tanto había exigido por años, solo eso. Y eso significa el fin abrupto. Kanda ante todo esto solo se volteó, sabiendo que algo le dolía, y no quería saber qué era - prefería hacerse al loco con eso - y no respondió a nada, solo se fue. No vio como los labios de Lavi temblaron un momento, y después salió del lugar sin ver a nadie realmente.

* * *

**18. Tinta.**

_Lavi frente a todas las personas parecía haber tomado de buena forma la pérdida de su tutor, pero en las noches se aferraba a él como un infante, aquella vez que volvió no pudo evitar sollozar hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, y Kanda nunca preguntó, no quería hacerlo, porque temía si eso pasaba Lavi desentrañaría de él cosas que no deseaba contar. Y él no deseaba empezar a narrar cuan horrible le parecía perder a la persona amada una y otra vez, como si ese fuera el destino impuesto, tampoco deseaba hablar de que estaba a punto de perder la vida. Ellos en su mayoría no preguntaban nada, pero existían certezas que ellos mismos descubrían mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos. Lavi se dio cuenta de su sentir, y al poco tiempo captó que Kanda no era tan insensible, ni tan invencible, así mismo el japonés era una mejor persona que el pelirrojo, y en esos momentos Lavi reía entre feliz y triste, mientras escondía su rostro en los cabellos azabaches del portador de Mugen, en cambio Kanda no era tan analítico, pudo leer muy poco de Lavi, solo notaba que a veces ese sujeto era él, no era esa actuación fingida de "Lavi", era solo una persona más, también pudo ver que estaba muy cansado, tal vez de la vida misma, y se sintió identificado con ese pequeño aspecto. _

_ Pero habían muchas dudas, y se sentía entre indignado y curioso, de que Lavi haya betado el tema de sus sentimientos al vació, pero él no reclamaría, no era una nena llorica ni nada, solo que a veces - sin quererlo siquiera - era molesto pensar en eso. Así que solo dejó fluir de sus labios la primera y última pregunta directa que él compartiría en su habitación. _

— _¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
_

_Lavi que estaba recostado de estómago se volteó de lado, y ambos se miraron a los ojos, por un momento dio la sensación de que en verdad eran amantes, pero no lo eran, ese puesto estaba muy alejado de su realidad, aun así - y con todas las negaciones de parte de ambos - a veces parecía que rosaban el término. Lavi contrajo los labios, y su expresión se volvió muy suave, no era ni efusivo, ni parecía fruncir el ceño molesto, siquiera daba la sensación de que estaba queriendo buscar una mentira de su gran repertorio, esa vez parecía sincero, solo era sincero. _

— _Quiero ser algo así como la tinta indeleble en la historia personal de alguien — y una sonrisa se promulgo en sus labios, era un poco triste, y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como nunca lo habían hecho antes, acercó su rostro al contrario, y las respiraciones se entrecruzaron, y se encontraron bebiendo el aliento ajeno, — quiero ser lo imborrable en tu historia Yu. — tras esas palabras lo besó. _

_Kanda no entendió dicha respuesta en ese preciso momento. _

* * *

**19. Pluma.**

— Idiota.

El de cabellos azabaches se sentó en una banca de un parque cercano, era de noche, y el cielo era estrellado, no había una luna en el cielo, esta se encontraba pérdida, y en su mente ese día recién - al fin - se dio forma la peculiar respuesta del pelirrojo. Todo tenía sentido, por fin caía en la realidad abrupta de que fue totalmente usado por aquel chico con sonrisa alegre, y cara de bobalicón, él acabo como el idiota que fue despedazado por un simple sentimiento.

— Supongo que a mí me toca el papel de una pluma. — Susurró, y parecía un loco, pero estaba harto de intentar mantenerse dentro de sus casillas después de tanto, déjenlo vivir así mientras su vida se agotaba, además de que estaba seguro que su sentencia de muerte tampoco estaba muy lejos, él mismo agotó sus fuerzas en la batalla. — me diste tu trabajo imbécil.

Y después de eso rió, pero él era Kanda y sus risas no mostraban felicidad, aunque en esta ocasión pasó el raro acontecimiento de que era una risa muy triste, casi dolida. Había querido a Lavi, de una forma muy profunda, tal vez, pero jamás fue correspondido, de eso estaba seguro, y ahora solo le quedaba dejar pasar su vida, con el nombre del chico calcado en su alma, la tinta escurriéndose en sus recuerdos, y él mismo escribiendo esa tonta historia entre las líneas de su vida, siendo que de nuevo le tocaba narrar otro de los tristes finales en su vida - que patético. Y lo odiaba, de verdad odiaba haber caído ante caprichos tan absurdos e idiotas, de ese jodido conejo de mierda. Pero… estaba seguro que habría más de una mañana en que despertaría, y al ver ese lugar vacío en la cama, quisiera recuperar lo nunca obtenido.

* * *

_Bien, sé que la historia fue triste, y… ups, creo que mi narración fue un poco distinta – de eso hay que echarle la culpa a mi musa – aún así, doy las posibilidades, si quieren hago la versión de Lavi de esta misma historia, para explicar un poco al otro personaje, y tal vez arreglarlo a él, o tal vez como soy yo, fregarlo más, y si se dan las cosas dar un final digamos que feliz, todo depende de ustedes, jajaja. _

_Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, yo disfruté haciéndola, mucho siendo sincera, me siento contenta con lo que hice. Nos leemos en otra. _


End file.
